lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deadwood
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''XBox * 124,198 - 134,443 HP and * 127,120 - 131,231 HP at BR 112 on Xbox - Ferret37 16:58, 6 April 2009 (UTC) * 127,100 HP - BR 102 Whitewolf11761 * 135,514 HP at BR 119 -WolfofShadows 22:57, March 1, 2012 (UTC) PC * ~230,000HP (217,603 - 238,119) at BR 102 - Sor'Kal 07:55, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hard * 133 824/137 839 @ BR1, * 147 710 @ BR65, * 156 751 @ BR70, * 169 672 @ BR75, * 194 900 @ BR80, * 206 830 @ BR85, * 219 532 @ BR90+ Zephyr 23:40, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Are we sure that is the only place it spawns? I have been in and out over 30 times since taking out the rare wyrvern, but he hasn't shown yet. Maybe I just have rotten luck? :Are you playing the X360 version? If so, you have to fight a regular mob after killing the Archaeopteryx before Deadwood will show up in its usual hiding place. If on the PC, then you'd have to keep doing runs through the location until you see it. Zephyr 00:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Noticed, that i was unable to spawn the Echidnamoths with the idols up in the Garden of Illusions. Therefore i was unable to spawn deadwood with the idols up. Needs to be confirmed, maybe. -WolfofShadows 22:57, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Have you checked the rest of the Wanderer's Ruins? Maybe something else spawned since the Deadwood isn't the only rare that could be hanging around. It just happens to be near the entrance, making checking for it fairly easy (and that those secondaries are hiding further in...). Zephyr 04:53, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Nah, checked only deadwood, because this was the last one i needed there(guild task). But couldn't get the moths to spawn in like 50 tries. Only after i finished the Idols, the moths spawned in 2 tries. Can be pure randomness, but think it's connected. -WolfofShadows 12:35, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, the Echidnamoths are secondaries in the Garden of Illusions, so they will be blocked by the Idols in the first place. They shouldn't block anything in the Wanderer's Ruins since it's a separate area, although there are patterns that are more frequent than others. There could be a connection, but it's taking a little while to figure out. Zephyr 16:46, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::: Thats my point. I couldn't spawn deadwood with the idols up, but well. I doubt that anyone can confirm this after all the years, it's been 4 years~ and few will try it after all those years. -WolfofShadows 01:40, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::It should be possible, but I'm not sure if it's worth the effort. It seems that the JP players can find it with Shellflies, Echidnamoths, Glagonos or Idols up. There should be no version differences since it's quite unlikely that a worldwide release would result in something like this. Anyways, we're kinda trying to figure that out on the PC and I'm poking at the X360's disc data (albeit poorly) for anything. The problem is just how many different pieces of data the game references just to build the spawn sequence. It's a start knowing where they're placed and knowing what encounter each symbol references, but it's not enough. And it's only been about 1198 days (3.25 years). Zephyr 02:30, March 3, 2012 (UTC)